


孤鸟

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 银桂。半个银木户au。伪后日谈。“大战结束后的很多年，他到我家来找我。”





	孤鸟

 

 

 

大战结束后的很多年，他到我家来找我。

我当时根本没想到他会来，因而被吓了一大跳，而我受惊的程度又把他吓了一大跳。但回想起来，我早该有所意识的。就他来的那前几天，有人往我住的地方寄了封信，简直连信也算不上，那就是张被撕掉了半截的白纸塞在信封里，上面很潦草地写了几个大字：银时我来找你了。没有寄信人。这么突然，这么随意，这种做派一点儿也不像他，所以我一丁点儿都没往他身上想。我当时大概还是有举出几个可能的寄信人来的，但我马上又想起来他们都早嗝屁了，于是就把这封信理所当然地当作一个迟来的万圣节恶作剧，闸好门窗往门上贴了张符后就把这事抛到脑后去了。我根本没想到要提防的该是活人。

其实我早该想到的。他活着，我姑且也还活着，难道就真的一辈子也不见面不成——如果果真那么想，那可真是过于低估了我跟他之间的这笔烂帐。

他站在门口说，很惊讶的模样：“银时你一点儿没变！”

我说屁。信他才有鬼。

他一点儿也不在乎我的无礼，径直走进来，好像是每天下班顺路走过来坐坐那么自然。他一直都很擅长这种事儿。我从后面看，发觉他头发长了点，不像以前我在电视上看到他的时候那么短到贴着后脑勺。那段时间我伤还没好呢，浑浑噩噩地躺在沙发上。我记得我手边还放着本jump，那会银塔曼还拖拖拉拉着没完结。他那张脸乍一在电视上闪出来，我的目光就被黏过去了。镜头晃，我觉得我脑袋也跟着晃，电视里辘辘哔哔的声音像把勺子，把我头脑里的混混沌沌一勺勺往外舀，我一点点清醒过来，那下子忽然不很理智地想，我这辈子搞不好再也碰不着他了。

说到脸蛋让我想起一件事。我们从小就一块儿玩。尽管不是从光屁股的时候开始，但也差不远了。那时候，毫不夸张地说，他是我们那最漂亮的小孩儿——漂亮到什么程度呢，周围认识他的大人都会说，啊呀这小孩子真机灵，又稳重的，一定是干大事的料，但又有人背后偷偷说，也不一定吧，你看他那脸蛋，说不准那天就被哪个显贵收走当小姓去了——就是那种漂亮。

一不被老师管着的的时候我们就溜去山里玩儿。我们玩得特别疯。别看他脸长那样，他这个人一点儿也不女孩子气，简直可以跟狗熊打架。当然我也不比他差。一次我们俩意外捅下来了个马蜂窝。我们一个劲跑，跑得快没气了，穷途末路的时候我忽然心一横，停下来转过身，悲壮地用力挥舞双手说假发！你先跑吧！这里我来挡着！那刻我觉得我有男子汉气概极了，谁知却听到他在我身后兴奋地喊道：银时你看这里有个池塘！然后他就扑通一个猛子扎下去了，溅了我一身水花和泥。我耽搁的那下还是让我头上手臂上给咬出了几个包，好一段日子才完全消掉，让高杉那家伙嘲笑了几个星期。其实那还算好的。要是事发当时高杉在场，估计得一直嘲我嘲到决战篇。

那都是桂小太郎这张脸的错。那时候我脑子里只有一个念头，他脸蛋那么干净的，要是给马蜂叮了几个包，那该多难看啊。结果他不仅那时就不在乎沾一头一脸水和泥，后来还肆意地往脸上涂廉价化妆品，带假鼻子，黏八字胡，变着样儿把自己搞得奇形怪状，不浪费掉大好的颜值不罢休，让人气不打一处来。我当时真真是甜到家了。所以那打后我就发誓，死也不干这种傻事。

  
我语气不善地问起他关于信的事。他点点头承认是他搞出来的。他解释说他“很忙”，这个决定很仓促。他说他正在充满激情地写信怼大久保的时候忽然一拍脑袋瓜想到上帝呀我为什么不去瞧瞧我的老朋友银多鸡•萨塔卡呢于是马上撕了半张信纸写了这行跟寻仇似的字塞信封里一寄，还遗憾地说大久保真是幸运因为怼他的话因为这事不得不删减了大约三分之一。

我对他无论是政治上的观点还是成就都不想发表意见。我有疑问的是想起来看我这事到底是不是他纯粹的一时心血来潮。以我对他的了解来讲，这位国家级诈骗家突然来找我，那准没好事，说不准又要把什么麻烦事情往我身上推。鉴于他府上跟我这破屋大约分别坐落于城市的两头迢遥相望，我觉得他费几小时的时间搭公车到这种地方来的动机相当可疑。总之我抱持着他一开口要我干啥我就把他赶出门去的心态，姑且跟他有一搭没一搭地瞎聊天。

我们谈起几个死人，又转而谈起一些无关紧要的小事。后来我语气随意地问他现在一个人住吗，他瞪着我说：“银时，我没有结婚。你不看新闻的吗？” 我哼哼了两声说我不看。他皱皱眉头用教训的口气说，别闹啦。

“我老啦。”过会他忽然有点儿忧郁地说。

“你看这儿。”他接着侧过头，撩起耳后的头发让我看。“脖子这儿，都有皱纹了。我前几天才发觉的。是不是很难看？”

我凑过去左看右看了一会，说我觉得还好。他有点委屈地说我果然老得厉害。我说了他两句，比如那你就少操点心啊不然假发都要变白了。他说不是假发是桂。

我说，你就不能不反驳一次吗？

他低下头，蹙着两道眉。银时。他一本正经地说。我是属于大众和国民的。

那我算什么？我马上说出口了。

他好像还真认真想了。你——他假正经地说。你是白夜叉，你是拯救国家的英雄，你是我们的战友，你得的是应得的。

哦。我说。所以那都是工作福利。

 

我望着他的脸。我不知道今天是怎么回事，脑袋里一个劲地转走马灯。至少我自认大限还不到，那现在这种状态就十足像是醉酒。

我们第一次醉的时候还很小。那天趁老师不在，那谁胆大包天地把家里的私酿偷出来了，那酒实在够劲儿，于是一堆半大孩子就在乡舍里醉个乱七八糟。假发也在那里。其实他基本上是被我们灌醉的，因为大家都想看看稳重讲礼貌的模范生小太郎喝醉了到底是个什么样儿。但他们要失望了，因为他并没出什么糗，没有睡得四仰八叉或者开始大跳脱衣舞之类。他只是红着张脸，仄着身子坐在那，一下下很轻地拉我的袖子，还一个劲的傻笑。

“嘿嘿。”他说。“银时。银时。银时银时。嘿嘿嘿。”

我没喝多少酒呢，也觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的。周围都是人，我不知道为什么觉得有点丢脸，就摆出一副很不耐烦的样子，轻轻把袖子从他手里抽走了。谁知道他一点不纠缠，马上转身烦起了下一个受害者，连句式都一样的：嘿嘿，高杉。高杉。嘿嘿嘿。高杉袖子被他扯着，责怪我把麻烦推给他似的瞪了我一眼。我不客气地瞪回去，心下想着要找个日子跟他狠狠打一架。

啊，他和我小时候。又是小时候。妈的，我十足像个老头子了——也不只是我，他现在也像个老头子。要是年轻个十岁，我们会大声互相吐槽，敲爆栗，毫不留情地坑对方，闹哄哄地吵得四下里鸡犬不宁，现在——我们竟然在这儿喝茶和怀想往昔。我们都变成文静的老头子了。我们为皱纹大惊小怪，我们不再高声说话，我们客套起来，我们甚至开始恐惧——

我们如今，我们如今是留在这世界上的两只孤鸟——

  
再后来天越来越晚了，外面一片黑漆漆的。很远的地方传来咚，咚，咚的声音，假发问我，我说那是几条街外在施工，准备建教堂。我问他今晚还回去吗，他说你不嫌麻烦的话。我说啊，是啊，烦死了，要是你晚上在外头被人暗杀了我可负不起这个责任。

他跟我说他有拿草莓味牛奶来。不过他又说从冰箱里拿出来过了这么久，现在肯定都没凉气了，恐怕还得冰一冰。我说没关系，我现在也不喝冰饮了。他沉思地点点头，没问什么。我挠挠头没好气地问那你要茶吗，他有点惊讶地看了我一眼，说热水就可以了。我起身踩着拖鞋走过去提起旧电热壶把剩下的水倒进盥洗盆里，稍冲一冲，加进一些新的，搁回到底座上用大拇指打下开关。期间他坐在沙发上有点疲倦地支着脑袋，眼睛接近阖着的状态，睫毛细微地一颤一颤。

电热壶里的水咕嘟咕嘟地一点点烧开来，扯着我的情绪也咕嘟咕嘟地往上冒。我站在那，心里忽然燃起了一股新鲜的怒火。它从我肚子里烧起来，火烧火燎地一路冒到嗓子眼，灼得生疼。

我背着他，质问道。你这样来找我到底是什么意思！？你是不是快要死了啊！

  
过了几秒种，他的声音传过来：你说什么，银时？我没听清。

  
我说：“没什么。”

 

  
 

 

 

 


End file.
